


Animorphs: The Paroxysm

by BuffShipper



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Animal Transformation, Attempted Sexual Assault, Canon Universe, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, POV David, POV First Person, POV Rachel, Sexual Content, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 8,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffShipper/pseuds/BuffShipper
Summary: 1. This deviates slightly from canon.  Basically,  #48: The Return would have had to happen earlier.2. The characters in canon were in their early teens so it goes without saying that they would be at least 18 in this world!





	1. David

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This deviates slightly from canon. Basically, #48: The Return would have had to happen earlier.  
> 2\. The characters in canon were in their early teens so it goes without saying that they would be at least 18 in this world!

<Kill Me> I said.

All that self righteous bitch could do is just stare at me.

<You made me this! I'll forgive you if you just kill me!>

Rachel could only stare at me with pity as I plead for my death. My death!

<I can't live like this anymore!> I plead. <Look, I tried to kill you! I made a deal with _him_ to lead you down here and kill you What you would do to me would be mercy compared to what Crayak has in store for me!>

Rachel turned her back on me and left me for Crayak. Left me forever a rat. Or maybe not forever. Maybe Crayak would end it quickly for me.

<COME BACK HERE AND KILL ME YOU BITCH! KILL ME! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE LIKE THIS! PLEASE!!!>

 

The room faded and filled with an enormous tower. Biological, yet machine. Atop stood a big, blood-red eye, always in motion, like a searchlight. Electricity crackled from the leviathan. Crayak, perhaps the most powerful force of evil in the galaxy, maybe even the universe. Forever locked in a cosmic chess match with his opposite: The God-like Ellimist. We were the pawns.

 **"A PATHETIC DISPLAY, DAVID."** The voice boomed. That terrible voice. A voice that filled your head and threatened to shatter your skull. **"I GIVE YOU THE TOOLS TO HASTEN THE HUMAN'S DEMISE AND YOU COULD NOT EVEN DO THE JOB. I SHOULD KILL YOU NOW, OR PERHAPS LEAVE YOU AS YOU ARE. A MOST TERRIBLE PUNISHMENT. A FITTING PUNISHMENT. YOU ARE A RAT DAVID. YOU ALWAYS WERE A RAT**."

I had nothing for him.

 **"GROVEL BEFORE ME, AND PERHAPS I WILL END IT FOR YOU. CALL ME YOUR BELOVED MASTER AND I** **SHALL HASTEN YOUR DEATH."** Crayak taunted. **"TELL ME YOU LOVE ME, DAVID."**

<I love you, Master. Only you, Beloved Master.>

**"HAH HAH HAH! YOU ARE A PATHETIC PATHETIC BEING, RAT DAVID. BUT I SENSE SINCERITY IN YOUR SIMPERING VOICE...PERHAPS I MAY HAVE USE OF YOU, YET."**

I dared not hope. I just wanted it to end.

**"YOU WANT DEATH, BUT I SENSE THAT BEAUTIFUL HATRED STILL SEETHING WITHIN YOU, THAT GLORIOUS EVIL. UNDERNEATH YOUR RODENT EXTERIOR LIES THE HEART OF A MONSTER. I SHALL GIVE YOU ANOTHER CHANCE, SLAVE."**

Dare I hope? Was he just dragging this out?

**"I WILL RESTORE YOUR ORIGINAL BODY AND YOUR MORPHING ABILITY.  YOU WILL DESTROY THE ELLIMIST'S PUPPETS. SUCCEED, AND I WILL FULFILL YOUR HEART'S DESIRE. FAIL ME AGAIN AND YOU WILL SPEND AN ETERNITY LAMENTING YOUR FAILURES. BUT I GIVE YOU THE CHOICE, SLAVE."**

<Life or death?>

**"YES. SAY THE WORDS, RAT. LIFE OR DEATH?"**

I considered....

<Life.>

 


	2. David

FLASH! Blinding light!

I opened my eyes.

I was back in that empty room, only this time I was...

Human!

Human! I wasn't a rat anymore! To be a human again!

Kneeling, I flexed my fingers. My beautiful pink fingers. My _human_ fingers. Only seconds ago I had little rat paws.

A rat. A fucking rat.

I was trapped in the form of a rat because of those Animorphs...those self-righteous Animorphs. They couldn't handle me. They couldn't handle the fact that I was better than them.

They would pay.

I would tear them down. All of them. Jake: the leader. Marco: the calculating, paranoid comedian. Cassie: the peaceful one. Tobias: the loner trapped forever in the body of a bird. Ax: the cold and logical alien. And of course, Rachel: the warrior princess.

Rachel...

I would take special care of her. I would violate her in every way. Her mind. Her body. And when she couldn't take it anymore I would have her beg for her life like I did. Maybe I would turn my back and walk away like she did. Maybe I would kill her.

I sighed. Ah, the possibilities...

 I was just a regular, everyday guy before...them. My dad got reassigned his FBI job, so we ended moving into town. I was the new kid in town. I just had the misfortune of finding the Blue Box. The morphing cube. The source of our powers. I attempted to make a quick buck and sell it online at the highest bidder, but that attracted the attention of the Animorphs and the Yeerks, putting me smack-dab in the middle of their stupid war.

That damn box ruined my life. My parents, taken. Enslaved by those filthy slugs. My home? Destroyed. My identity? I didn't exist anymore.

The Animorphs resented the fact that I just wanted-more than anything- my normal life back. My parents. My school. My pet cobra. They said it wasn't possible. OK. Fine. Let me make my own way then. I'll take what I want and stay out of their way. No. They saw me as a threat. I decided to fight back.

They fought back harder.

They tricked me. Outsmarted me at my own game. I'll admit it. Rachel...they lured me into a trap so I couldn't demorph, and waited the two-hour time limit, trapping me as a rat, forever.

A. Fucking. Rat.

I raged and raged forever on the desolate island that they took me to until, one day, when I sought to end it, Crayak came to me.

With his vast powers, he offered me the means to  destroy Rachel, the one Animorph who got under my skin above all others. If I destroyed her, I could have a normal life again...but I failed him.

I will not, _cannot_ fail him again.

I _will_ succeed in ending the Animorphs. 

"But how?" was the million dollar question. My previous method proved...unsuccessful. 

It was because they were strong...mentally. They were a unit. They trusted each other...

Of course! Destroy their trust! Divide and conquer!

I will break them down to their core...and I will annihilate them.

 

 


	3. Rachel

Rats!

Hundreds of rats were crawling all over me, biting, scratching, relieving themselves on me.

One lone rat, a white one amid a sea of black and gray cried <KILL ME!>

David.

"NNNNOOOOO!!!!!!!"

I shot up out of bed and raged for the bathroom. I barely had time to pull my long blonde hair back before vomit flew into the toilet.

I knelt down, sweat, tears, and saliva dripping into the bowl.

David. That bastard. He'll haunt me forever, won't he?

Was it because he was "just" a helpless rat? That he couldn't defend himself? Was that my justification for sparing his life, despite the fact that he begged and pleaded for me to end it for him?

Or was it because he was still human inside? Easy, or easier I should say, I guess, mentally, to kill a Hork-Bajir or Taxxon. They're aliens. Other.

Human-Controllers, on the other hand...we never kill them if we could help it. Trapped somewhere in that Yeerk-controlled brain was a real person. A person with a family. 

Maybe that was our excuse when we trapped him in the first place.

"Rachel, honey?"

My mother stood in the open doorway, still in her business suit, no doubt fueled by spunk and Red Bull. Must be an important legal case she's working on. No sleep for her tonight.

"Rachel, honey," Mom repeated. "I was just downstairs and I heard you scream. Are you okay, sweetheart?"

I wiped my mouth off and flushed the toilet. I washed my hands and prepared to brush my teeth.

"Rachel, you've had a lot of nightmares lately. And they've gotten worse recently," Mom pressed as I began to furiously scrub the hell out of my teeth. "Rachel? You know you can talk to me, right, sweetheart?"

Geeze, it must be bad if she's busting out the pet names.

What was I supposed to say? 'Well, Mom, if you fought aliens on a daily basis, you'd have nightmares, too.'

Or 'Well, a while ago we tricked this kid into becoming a rat for the rest of his life. Recently he brought the Personification of Evil, The Big Eyeball on a Tower guy from the 'Lord of the Rings' to exact revenge on me. No, it didn't work but still...'

I rinsed my mouth. "I'm fine. Just a bad dream."

"Rachel, I know that I'm not always here, but you can still talk to me. I love you, you do know that, don't you?"

"I know, Mom. It was just a bad dream. I just want to go back to bed." I moved get past her.

She locked me in a deep embrace.

"Rachel, if you need anything, anything at all, please come to me, okay?" she whispered in my ear.

 I hugged her back. "I know, Ma. I love you, too. 'Night."

She forced a smile. "'Night."

I laid back in bed.

But, just like my mother, sleep would not take me tonight.

 

 

So, obviously, with a night full of bad dreams and reruns on Netflix, suffice it to say I was a zombie at school the next day. Add finals coming up...ugh.

After school we all took surveillance shifts on some suspected Yeerk Pool entrances.

What a way to spend an afternoon, huh? Whatever happened to shopping? Boy watching? What happened?

Yeerks happened, that's what.

After my shift I flew back home and entered through my open window.

I demorphed, stripped my morphing outfit off and took a quick shower. As the hot shower water soaked through my aching body, all I could wish was a world where we never went to the construction site and received the Andalite morphing power from the dying Elfangor to resist the Yeerks. As much as I love a good fight, a girl has limits. Especially when you haven't slept so well in a couple of days on the count of terrifying nightmares.

I got out of the shower and dried off. Threw on a pair of underwear and a t-shirt and threw myself into bed.

The shower must have done the trick because I was out before I even hit the pillows.

 


	4. David

I had laid low over the next week or so, living off the land in a patch of forest far away from where I knew Tobias and the Andalite lived. I spent those days planning, doing surveillance in order to gauge where and when I'd do what. I went over my morphs. If I got into trouble, my lion or rattlesnake morph should be enough to do the job. My golden eagle would be too recognizable to the Animorphs-even if they believed me a harmless rodent or dead-so I took the precaution and acquired a new owl morph. I'd probably be working more at night anyways, so the owl was perfect.

When I was confident that I was ready to proceed, I flew in over in the dead of night to Rachel's house in my silent owl morph.

Luckily for me, her window was still open, no doubt for her birdy boyfriend to come in.

I landed quietly on her bedroom floor, demorphing as I landed.

I stood next to Rachel's sleeping form. She was lying on her back.

She was wearing a simple t-shirt to bed. No bra, as far as I could tell. Her covers and sheets were off, it being a hot summer night. Her t-shirt was tussled in such a way that her panties were exposed, her midriff bare.

Oh, fuck was she perfect.

My hand shook in anticipation as I reached out to acquire her. I bit my lip to distract myself from my burgeoning hard-on.

'Focus' I reminded myself. 

'Oh, I would love to acquire you, all right', I thought. I yearned to take her then. Rip those panties off, and fuck the shit out of her before she knew it.

Or perhaps I could just kill her now. My lion morph could do the job… I could even just use one of her pillows to smother her. Why go through all this planning when I could just kill her now? She was the most dangerous out of all of them anyways.

Because it would be so much more pleasurable to wait for the perfect opportunity to make her suffer, that's why. 

Patience, David.

I touched her soft, warm, supple skin and acquired her DNA.

'Perhaps if she submitted to me, I would let her live.' I mused. 'She would be my queen, and I her king. She was my match in a way. A perfect partner.'

Rachel stirred. She rolled to the side, her perfect round ass facing me. Damn! It would really be a shame to waste an ass like that! If only she could learn to love me...

Did Tobias already have her? The bird? Unworthy! I would enjoy killing him. Perhaps I would even eat him.

Mmmm. Hawk wings. Could use some barbeque sauce.

Rachel let out a sighing breath. My cue to leave. 

I morphed to my owl and flew out her open window.

Another time, babe. Another time.

On to Phase Two.


	5. David

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little NSFW here. You've been warned.

I flew over to Marco's house. It was deep in the night, but my owl's eyes could see everything as if it was still noon. I spotted his window. Closed.

Figures. Count on Marco to be paranoid.

With my sharp owl eyes I circled the house, looking for an opening…Yes! The kitchen windows were open! I fluttered down in the backyard and demorphed on the lawn. I felt exposed in the night, being completely naked.

Why was I naked? Well, we can't morph through loose clothing, so we usually wear skintight clothing like leotards and bike shorts, dubbed "morphing suits". I had stolen various clothes over the past week, including bike shorts and stuff like that, but this particular phase of the plan pretty much required me to be naked.

I went roach and crawled through a tear in the screen. I demorphed on the kitchen floor and went owl again. I needed speed, silence, and the ability to see in the dark.

Based on my stakeouts, the dad and stepmom should be asleep, and their stupid poodle should be asleep with them. Last thing I needed is for them to see an owl fly through their house and turn into a naked dude.

I flew up the stairs and landed in front of Marco's bedroom door, quickly demorphing and remorphing into Rachel.

I entered his room. He was sleeping. Perfect.

I whispered in his ear. " _Marrr-co_ …"

He woke up. Turned his bedside lamp on.

My/Rachel's bare breasts were inches away from his face.

"Rachel?! What the hell?!"

"Marco, did I ever mention that I always found you so damn sexy?" I said, leaning over him, doing my best "fuck-me" face.

Marco took a deep breath. "Might of slipped your mind."

"I do. I want you.'

"Is this your idea of a joke? Not a bad joke, I guess, but still messed up if you are joking," he replied, shaking his head.

He was keeping his cool. I would have to turn it up a notch.

I straddled him. I could feel him getting hard. I fought revulsion. Had to stick with the plan. I took my breasts and grazed his face with them. "Do these look like a joke, handsome?"

Marco gently pushed me off of him. He sat up and got off his bed. He looked out his window.

"You know, Xena, I do want you. I mean, who wouldn't? But I'm not going to betray Tobias like that. I can't believe that you would."

I sat spread-eagled on the bed. "Tobias is a bird. You are a human. I should of realized that a long time ago."

Marco swallowed. Considered.

He shook his head. "No, Rachel, it's not right."

Shit! Had to think of something...Hmmm.

I began rubbing and fingering my/Rachel's pussy. Ooh, that's new. Despite myself, I enjoyed it. I hoped in some way Rachel could feel it, feeling the way I enjoyed her body. The way I took liberties with it.

Marco swallowed. I tasted my/her juices off my fingers, sucking on each finger individually. "Come on Marco. I know you want me. Please take me. Take me _any_ way you want it. _Anywhere_ you want it…"

Marco moved toward me. He began to take his shirt off.

Before he could get it off his head, I struck!

I kicked him hard in the nuts. He went down _hard._

I kicked him again in the ribs for good measure.

"Stupid. Stupid! Did you really think you could have me?"

Marco groaned.

"You will have no one. No one! You will die alone, you piece of shit!"

I began to demorph. I went towards his window and opened it.

I went owl and flew away, leaving Marco a groaning, pathetic heap.


	6. Rachel

Jake called a meeting at Cassie's barn, or The Wildlife Rehabilitation Center, a little animal clinic set up in the barn, the next day after school. I told my mother I was going over to Cassie's. She told me that she'd be taking Jordan and Sara over to a friend of hers for dinner. She was disappointed that I didn't want to go with her, but I assured her that I would eat at Cassie's. I rode my bike over to her barn. It was a little ways away, but I've been going over there my whole life, so I knew all the shortcuts.

When I got there, I saw everyone staring at me with their arms crossed. Tobias was perched in the rafters. When he saw me, he looked pointedly away. Ax stood closest, out of place in his blue, centaur-like body. His mouthless face betrayed no emotion. His main eyes staring straight at me, while his stalk eyes roamed to and fro, always on the lookout for danger.

"Ax," Jake said.

An Andalite tail blade stopped a millimeter from my neck.

Marco stepped forward, shaking with barely suppressed rage. "So, you thought you could attack me and get away with it?!"

"What?! What are you talking about, you little psycho?!" I shrieked.

"You _know_ what you did. You came to me last night, _stark-freaking-naked_ , looking for a good time. As much as I'd hate to admit it, with Bird-Boy over there, when I finally succumbed to your feminine charms, you _kicked me in the nuts_!" Marco's finger was shaking in my face.

"What?! What fantasy world are you living in?!" What was going on?

<Rachel, this is Jake. Do not react to my voice. Just act like you are taking everything Marco is saying at face value.> Jake said in private thought-speak.

 "What's going on here?" I asked.

 I saw Marco's lips move, but I wasn't listening to what he said.

 <Cassie and I are flies on Ax's fur. Marco's on Tobias' feathers. The 'people' you see here are Chee. Marco _was_ attacked by a Rachel last night. But we trust enough to know that it was an imposter. The imposter may be in here with us, so we're taking precautions.>

Oh, shit. If Jake called the Chee in, we must be in some deep doo-doo. The Chee were created by the Pemalites eons ago on a distant, technologically advanced planet. The Pemalites were so advanced that they forgot what war and violence were, and they created the Chee as companions. The Chee are like, Superman strong, but incapable of violence. That's why the Pemalites were wiped out by Crayak's Howlers and the Chee could do nothing about it. The Chee have been here since caveman times, posing as humans with their sophisticated hologram technology. They have infused the essence of their creators into wolves-due to the resemblance- creating dogs. Now you know why dogs are so happy. Seriously. They now pose as us when the need arises. Like right now.

< 'I' will kick you off the team. Go along with it. Sell it the best you can.  Go home. Tobias will carry Marco and meet you there. Argue with Tobias. Marco will stay with you. If we are correct, whoever, or whatever the imposter is should attempt to intercept you there.>

"I'm sorry, Rachel. We can't have that kind of business going on in this outfit," the Chee/Jake said. "The resistance effort is much to important. Go. You know the drill. No morphing. You are no longer an Animorph."

I began to cry crocodile tears.

I turned to beseech 'Cassie'. She gave me a pitying look and shook her head.

"Tobias?" Nothing. He flew out the barn.

I snarled in defiance and turned on my heels out of the barn.

As I straddled my bike I heard Jake say <If you encounter the imposter, do not retaliate unless absolutely necessary. We don't want a fight in our backyard if we can help it. Understand?>

Great. Things just keep getting better and better.


	7. David

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is an intense threatened/attempted rape in this chapter.

I was literally a fly on the wall during their little argument session. This was turning out better than I could of hoped.

They were cutting Rachel off from the Animorphs!

I saw I needed to see. I inched out of the barn. They thought I was still a rat on some desolate island somewhere, but it still paid to be cautious. No need to draw attention to myself.

When I made it out of the barn, I headed towards the woods near Cassie's property. I demorphed there and remorphed to seagull. It was daytime, and my golden eagle would be just too obvious.

I flew towards her house and morphed to Marco in an alleyway. I had his morph from way back, and I had put on a morphing suit on again after last night. I put some dark clothes over the morphing suit that I had stashed in the alleyway. I headed towards her house. I saw a red-tailed hawk enter her bedroom. Tobias!

I hid and waited for him to leave. Shortly, the bird powered away. I headed for her house.

No car, a bike. Rachel must have been alone. Her mother would of taken her sisters…Lady Luck was on my side today!

I reached towards the door knob. Unlocked.

Hah! In her grief she probably forgot to lock it!

I entered her house. Empty.

The sound of a running shower.

Perfect.

I crept up her stairs. The bathroom door was open, steam billowing out.

I rushed the bathroom and pulled the shower curtains open.

I pulled the soaking wet Rachel out of the still running shower and shoved her against the wall. I pressed myself against her.

I grabbed her jaw. "You stinking bitch! Didn't expect me here, did you? How 'bout I come on to you, now?"

"Marco, please…"

"Gonna go grizzly on me? I'll choke you out before you even start morphing. I'll go gorilla and choke you out," I threatened. "Heh, maybe I'll give you some gorilla dick. You'd like that, wouldn't you? Nasty bitch."

"Marco, you're not capable of this, please, don't…"

"Am I? I kill on a daily basis! Do you really think I wouldn't take what you offered me last night?!"

"No."

I threw her to the floor. "You're right. I wouldn't waste myself on you anyways, slut."

I backed away. Rachel curled into a ball for some attempt at modesty. She shook. I laughed. No fucking bravado without her friends here, huh?

"Tell anybody about this and I swear, Rachel. I swear I will come after you," I warned. "Teach you to play games with me.'

I left her, satisfied with my work. I stole and outfit of hers out of her bedroom and ran down the stairs and out the door.

Oh, God. I wanted her then. But my first time with her would not be as Marco. I would be myself when I took her.

When I got far enough away from her house, I demorphed and went gull again.

Next up: Jake.


	8. Rachel

I shook uncontrollably. I saw _lust_ in that animal's eyes.

<Rachel? Are you okay? can I come out now?> The real Marco asked.

I took a deep breath. "Yeah. Just give me a minute." I bit down the RAGE that simmered beneath the surface. That creep touched me, and I had to take it without ripping his head off for sake of the mission. 

<Sure I can't come out now?>

Despite myself, I grinned. "Don't push your luck, twerp. Bad enough I had you in here while I was taking a shower. I swear to God, you better not have peeked!"

We figured the imposter would make his/her move if one of were in a vulnerable position. Needless to say, it worked.

<Hey, I'm a roach! I can't see much anyways. Besides, I saw enough of you last night to last a lifetime, believe me.>

I bristled. "You saw an imposter in my form. Not me!"

<Still a naked Rachel.>

"Shut up, Marco, before I step on you." I snapped. "Just let me put a towel on. Then you can come out when I tell you to."

I wrapped a towel around myself and turned off the shower. It was becoming a sauna in here. "Okay. Come out and demorph."

I turned away and looked at the ground. Demorphing is not pretty. At all. I've had enough nightmares. No need to add a roach-boy to my horror-show dreams.

"Finished." Marco announced.

I turned towards him. I flinched involuntarily. Marco was staring at me with his dark eyes, not with anger, not with lust, but with concern. But still, his face was the face of the creature that could have... _raped_ me. No. I wouldn't have let that happen. The real Marco wouldn't have let that happen. The creep would've been mauled before he could get his dick out. Still though....ugh. Still intense.

"Rachel...I wouldn't hurt you. You do know that, don't you?" Marco asked. He kept his distance. 

"I know, man." I shook my head and hugged him. Marco could be a real asshole sometimes, but he does have his moments.

Marco must have been stunned- we were _far_ from being touchy feely- but he returned the hug. "It's okay, Xena."

I broke up the hug. "Not a fucking word. This hug never happened."

Marco snorted. "Right."

"Alright. Down to business. Do we have any ideas on who, or what that could have been?"

Marco sat down on the closed toilet seat. "Well, the only morph-capable out there is Visser Three. But if he's found out about us I doubt he would go through the trouble of messing with us first. He'd just sic an army of Hork-Bajir and a fleet of Bug Ships on us and that would be that. Or he'd just turn into one of his Godzilla monsters and do it himself."

"It was definitely personal." I added. "Whoever that was had a serious grudge. But the only other morph-capable was-"

"David. But he was trapped as a rat. There's no way."

"You know Cassie and I ran into him recently." I pointed out.

"And you said you killed him." Marco countered.

"No," I admitted. "I couldn't do it. Look, I just figured his life was hard enough as a rat. Punishment enough. He was helpless! Besides, I figured Crayak would take care of him."

"Well, maybe Crayak _did_ take care of him. Maybe he gave him back his powers like the Ellimist did for Tobias. Maybe even gave him the added bonus of his original body," Marco clicked.

"How do you figure? Tobias has to morph from hawk to human. David would have to morph from rat if his morphing powers were restored," I questioned. I'm so done with David. I prayed to God it wasn't _him._

"Well, we know Crayak doesn't like playing by the rules. Besides, when I was attacked last night, I drifted in and out of consciousness. I saw a human become a human and then a bird, at least from the legs. I know it wasn't one of the others, and this is David's M.O. He tried doing the same kind of shit the last time he had powers. He tried to off us himself. Only this time, it seems he's trying to use us to do it."

I shuddered. David. Yet again.

" Hey, I hope we're wrong. But as far as I'm concerned, if that was David, he's just not going to be trapped as a rat. I'm gonna kill him. Nobody messes with me, my friends, and I know nobody messes with you and lives. Right, Xena?"

 "You got that right."


	9. David

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one. The chess game is about to begin!

I went back into the alley way and undressed. I put the clothes I stole from Rachel's bedroom on and morphed her.  
I hustled to Jake's house. I ran to his front door. Rang the doorbell.  
Jake answered the door. I grabbed his arm and yanked him outside with me.  
"Jake," I hissed. "Marco just tried to rape me!"  
Jake's face turned from shocked to skeptical. "Look, if this is about me and my decision then there is a lot more better ways to go on about this. Don't you think you've already did enough damage?"  
"Really, Jake?! You'd believe him over me? I'm your cousin!"  
Jake sighed. "I know Marco. He wouldn't do that."  
"You know he wants me. He always makes passes at me! Come on, Jake!" What the hell? Was he really writing off his own cousin? "Look. He threatened me. He said if I went to anybody he would come after me!"  
"You can take care of yourself. Why should I believe you?"  
Damn, he's good. He saw right through me, yet…  
"Because you told me not to…you know. I'm staying true to that. But Marco can and will."  
I had him.  
"Do you know where he is now?"


	10. Rachel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter. The Animorphs make their move!

Marco was ordered to stay with me until Jake came to brief me, and go from there.

<Rachel! Marco! It is Aximili! Prince Jake is coming! I spoke to the imposter Rachel as Prince Jake and then alerted Cassie and Prince Jake himself of the situation. He says: "Rachel, get Tobias. Go to Cassie's farm. Marco, go home and get ready for a fight.">

Marco and I both went owl. It was starting to get dark.

 <Okay, Ax-man, slow down. _What?_ What about Cassie? What's going on?> Marco asked.

<Cassie is a flea on me. We believe that the imposter will try to collect a Chee posing as Cassie. The imposter claims that you attempted to sexually assault Rachel. Prince Jake is staging a fight with you to convince the imposter of our ignorance.>

<Ax, we think that 'imposter' is David.> I said.

<Yes, we were afraid of that. Cassie told us of your indiscretion, and Prince Jake has based his plan on assumptions that Cassie has made about David. I must say, Rachel, I believe it was very foolish of you not to kill him when you had the chance.> Ax replied.

<Yeah, well-> I started.

<Go! Go! We got to get into positions, people!> Marco snapped. Marco flew out of my bedroom window. I followed him.

I saw Ax's northern harrier circling overhead.

Marco and I flew towards Marco's house. Ax followed a short distance from us, as not to attract attention. Owls and harriers typically don't fly in formation together.

<Humans can be very distressing sometimes. I would think that humans would be above such savagery as "sexual rape". Such an act would bring the highest dishonor upon an Andalite.> Ax spat.

<Yeah, well. We humans can be a nasty bunch. It's definitely frowned upon, Ax-Man.> Marco sighed.

<Uh, guys? Right now is not the time. I don't want to talk about it, okay?> I interjected. <Marco. I could see your house below us. Go.>

Marco's house was right below us. Marco dived down into his open bedroom window. I could see his Chee double meet him. The Chee android would probably keep Marco's father and stepmother occupied while Marco took care of business with Jake.

With my silent owl wings I headed towards the forest to meet Tobias.


	11. David

I reached Cassie's farmhouse in my owl morph. I had discarded Rachel's clothing, having not needed it anymore. My own morphing outfit should pass off well enough as Rachel's.

Jake was such an idiot! I mean, just _how_ did he become leader?

Sending me after Cassie? His girlfriend? No, he thought I was Rachel, of course… and so did Cassie!

Damn! Cassie would expect me to morph a bird or something on the way back. I would have to revert back to my own body before morphing a bird…Hah! I could just morph Cassie! I acquired her all the way back then, I just never used her morph. I could just invent some lame excuse about Rachel not wanting to face Marco if I showed up as Cassie, obviously without Rachel. Yes…that could work…but what about the _real_ Cassie?

I could kidnap her! But she could morph! I _could_ threaten her family. Cassie, the 'ol softie, would have no choice but to comply with me if she wanted her family left alone. I would keep her hidden and come back for her and kill her. If I seen so much as a hint of a wolf or osprey I would pay a visit to old Mommy and Daddy...Yes.

Hmmm. Perhaps I could have my way with Cassie…oh, she's such a _virgin_.  I could tell. I'm sure Rachel puts out, but I bet Jake isn't going to get into that box of hers much before he pops the question. And he'll never get the chance now that I have to get her out of the way.

But something will be 'popped' all right. Heh.

I demorphed from the owl and morphed Rachel again.

I knocked on the door.

Cassie answered.

"Hey, Cass, um, Jake is having a big problem with Marco. I think you should come and make sure he doesn't do anything he'd regret," I said.

"Yeah," Cassie leaned her head back to say something to her parents. "I'm going to study for the big final with Rachel! We'll be back!"

Her father grunted. "Don't be too late!"

"Yeah!" Cassie shut the door.

"Let's go morph in the woods, Cass. I have a feeling that it's still too early for the barn to cover us," I suggested.

"Yeah. Sure." We headed for the forest. I let Cassie walk ahead of me. I spotted a discarded length of rope on the ground on the path to the forest. Perfect. I picked it up and stuck it in my mouth and demorphed from Rachel's form as we walked.  When we approached the lip of the forest I morphed lion.

Cassie turned around to say something and WHAM!

All over but the crying.


	12. Rachel

I powered silently through the forest in search of Tobias. When I reached his meadow, he wasn't there. Where was he?

<Tobias!> I called. <I'm an owl! We have a situation!>

No answer.

<Tobias!!!!!!>

<What's wrong? What's with all the yelling?>

A shape above me! Tobias! I fought my owl instincts hard.

<I was just searching around for the imposter. I was on my way back and I heard your thought speak, I->

<David!>

<David? He's the guy causing this mess? He acquired you? He _touched_ you?!> Enter angry boyfriend.

<I'm not happy about this either, Tobias. Just take it easy on Marco. Apparently it took him a lot to cave in to the imposter me.>

<It's not Marco I'm worried about right now. I'm gonna kill that son-of-a-bitch David. Man...are you okay, Rachel?>

<I've been better. He didn't...you know...He just shook me up. I'll be fine. You alright, babe?>

<Ever read the myth of Prometheus? That's how I feel right now.> Tobias replied.

Tobias wasn't usually the jealous type. I knew this was coming from a place of indignation and fear. I felt it, too. The only way David could of acquired me was if I was asleep.

The thought of him standing over my half naked body…touching me…I wanted to retch. And the thought of him using my appearance to seduce Marco? What he had to do to my body, my _naked_ body, to actually convince Marco to want to sleep with me… I felt violated.

<What does Jake want us to do?> Tobias finally asked.

<He's going to convince David that what he's doing is working. Here's what we think David believes _we_ believe: I tried to seduce and attack Marco. You split with me because of that. Marco tried to get back at me. And now Jake is staging a 'fight' with Marco to defend my honor. David's probably written off Ax.>

<And Cassie?> Tobias asked, his voice level. It wasn't bad enough David used my body to seduce Marco, now he used Marco's body to harass me.

<Cassie is with Ax right now. Jake sent David off to get 'Cassie', who of course is a Chee. Cassie's certain that he acquired her from way back when he lived in the barn, so we're thinking he'll morph her and kidnap the Cassie-Chee.> I explained. <Once he's convinced the Animorphs are over, he'll probably try to kill Cassie first.>

<And we'll track him and get the jump on him?>

<Exactly.> I replied.

<Well, what are we waiting for, luv?>

 

 


	13. David

I tied Cassie up and dragged her deep into the forest with my lion morph. I found an old shack and left her there. I threatened her, harassed her, and left.

I powered over to Marco's house as an owl and morphed Cassie a little ways away.

Jake shoved Marco hard to the ground when I arrived. He looked very, very angry. Perfect.

I ran towards him.

"Jake! Jake, no!" I cried in mock terror.

"No choice." Jake snapped. "This bastard, someone who I thought was my best friend… I'm gonna kill you, Marco!"

"What the hell are you talking about, dude?! I never fucking touched her!" Marco yelled. Marco noticed me. "You believe me, don't you, Cassie?"

"Don't you even look at her!" Jake roared. He moved to pound Marco's face in. Playing the part of Cassie, I tried to hold him back, my face streaming with tears.

"No, Jake! Hear him out! Come on, he's your friend! Please, Jake!" I cried.

"Not anymore," Jake aimed a kick at Marco with me still hanging on him.

"Jake, please! He's my friend, too!" I implored.

Jake shrugged me off of him. "Fine. You believe him? Fine. Don't come to me crying when he tries to force his way into your pants."

He stormed away, careful to aim a wad of spit at Marco.

Marco sat up, stone faced. He shook his head.

I ran away crying. When I got far enough away my sobs turned into laughter.

I demorphed and went owl again. I flew back towards the forest, towards my hostage, the _real_ Cassie.

The Animorphs were divided. Now time to _conquer_.


	14. Rachel

Tobias and I made our way to Cassie's farm, hoping that David acted how we anticipated. Misdirection was the weapon that David was trying to use against us, and we were using it against him. Or least trying to.

Will David act as we anticipated? If he finds out the Chee, he'll know the jig is up on him. And we didn't have a plan for that.

<This is a big place with a lot of acreage. Finding David here will be like looking for a needle in a haystack. Pardon the pun.> Tobias pointed out.

<He'll probably take her into the woods. Like a creepy serial killer.> I replied.

<Probably.> Tobias agreed.

We circled the farm, hawk and owl. We were about to leave when-

<Rachel? Tobias? This is Jake. Marco's with me.> A falcon and an owl soared into view.

<Jake hits like a girl. Well, every girl except for Rachel.> Marco.

<Jake!> I called. <What's going on?>

<Well, cousin, we know David morphed Cassie because 'Cassie' tried to prevent me from beating up Marco when I knew full well that I had Cassie with Ax.> Jake replied. <Does Cassie know people or what?>

<Jake stormed away because he knew that he'd break his fist on my face.> Marco teased.

Jake ignored him. <Rachel, you lied to me about David. And you had Cassie cover your lie.>

<Jake, I->

<Listen, right now, I don't care. We'll talk about it later. What's done is done. I understand why you lied, and I just want you to know that we wouldn't of judged you either way. But still, we have a mess to deal with. We have to find David.>

<Jake!> Cassie yelled. An owl raced towards us.

<Cassie? What the hell are you doing? What if David's out there? You'd ruin this whole thing!> Jake snapped.

<Oh, snap.> Marco said.

Jake gets so adorably angry when he gets concerned for Cassie. What's even more adorable is how Cassie gives it back to him.

<Happy to see you, too, Jake.> Cassie snapped back. <Look, Ax saw an owl fly into an old shack deep in the woods of my Dad's property. I knew that it had to be David, so I left Ax near enough to the shack so he could keep an eye on it while I got you guys.>

<If I had lips, I'd kiss you.> Jake said.

<Easy, tiger.> Marco said.

<Okay, here's the plan. We hook up with Ax, do battle morphs, and storm the shack. We nail this son-of-a-bitch.> Jake ordered.

<Amen to that.> I said. <Let's do it!>


	15. David

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is an attempted sexual assault in this chapter. Tread carefully!

“The Animorphs are over, Cassie. They’re at each other’s throats!” I said gleefully, inches away from Cassie’s bruised and bloodied face.

“They’re too busy worried about who’s screwing who to think about little old you,” I taunted. “Hmmm. Speaking of _screwing_ , how ‘bout I have _you_ for starters before I move on to Rachel?

I stood on my hands and knees, face to face with her. I enjoyed the look of hatred and fear in her eyes.

“I remember how you planned my demise all that time ago. How does it feel to have the tables turned? I’m going to take your life like you and your friends took mine. I’m going to enjoy this, Cassie.”

“You won’t get away with this,” she seethed.

I slapped her.

“I will.” I slapped her again. And again.

“What? Don’t like that? Huh? How ‘bout we fight? How ‘bout you go wolf? I go lion. See who wins?”

I grabbed her jaw and forced a kiss. “Hmmm. Yeah. But first I want a little bit of that black pussy of yours, though. Don't worry! You’ll get a chance to avenge your honor after our little _fuck._ But I promise you, if wolf is the best you can do, I guarantee you that you won’t get out of this shack alive.”

I stood up and began to strip off my morphing suit. I took care to throw the top and bottom at her, taunting her. I was already getting hard. Cassie began to hyperventilate uncontrollably as I palmed myself.

“Hmmm… I wonder if morphing will fix your hymen? I’d hate to give you back to Jake not a virgin. Oh, well. I guess it doesn’t matter. You’re not going back to Jake!”

I savored the fear and disgust in her eyes…

“Oooh…I do like _chocolate_ , Cassie.” I advanced towards her then…

 

**BOOM!**

The whole front wall of the shack exploded!

A tiger. A grizzly bear. A gorilla. An Andalite. A hawk.

A wolf.

<End of the line, David.> The tiger named Jake said.


	16. Rachel

David went lion as fast as he could. He wasn't going down without a fight.

His half-morphed head spun towards the canine-like android that now took 'Cassie's' place. The Chee's hologram was down.

<A Chee?! But how-?!>

<We knew it all along. We stayed one step ahead of you the entire time.> Cassie hissed, her hackles raised, a low growl emanating from her wolf throat. I could tell she was seriously pissed. David was about to rape an android that he thought was her. I was, too. We all were. That is so creepy and wrong on so many levels.

<NO! You, but I saw you and, I-> David stammered.

 The Chee calmly sat up and broke 'her' bonds. She stepped in front of David, shielding him from us.

 "I'm sorry. My program compels me to do everything in my power to protect him from violence. A wretched creature he is, but a living creature all the same."

David cowered behind the android.

<What you didn't get then and what you don't get now is that you will never, ever break us, David. See, I knew it wasn't Rachel who attacked me last night. I let Jake here know about it and we set up this whole thing, to find the imposter out, and protect those of us involved.> Marco explained.

David growled.

<What you don't understand, David, is love. Love and trust. I love these guys here, and I would trust them with my life. And I know everyone here feels the same.> I said.

<I love you too, Xena.> Marco quipped.

<Shut up, Marco.> I said. Trust Marco to wisecrack.

David's body shook with rage. He darted around the Chee and attacked.

<RRROOOOOAAAARRRR!!!!!> Lion and human rage. A disturbing sound.

 A flash of claws, teeth, blades, fists, talons, animal fury! Everyone wanted a piece of him!

David fought hard, angrily, but he was grossly outnumbered. He fell back, bloodied, disfigured, and panting.

The Chee moved to protect him. Poor Chee. Compelled by her programming to protect the being that would have done unspeakably horrible things to her had she been human.

Too bad.

<Marco? Move the Chee.> I ordered. He did. He slung the Chee over his enormous gorilla shoulder and moved her outside. She didn't resist, of course- she was incapable of fighting back.

David glared at us with his lion eyes, half blinded with blood. He was too hurt to do anything but try to slink in the corner.

 I didn't feel an ounce of pity for him. Trash. Should of stayed a rat.

With a great roar I charged with my grizzly bulk in the cramped shack to deliver the death blow. I would not let him live this time.

SLASH!

My claws hit air.

David was gone.


	17. David

FLASH!

 

**"YOU HAVE FAILED ME AGAIN RAT DAVID. I WARNED YOU OF THE CONSEQUENCES SHOULD YOU HAVE FAILED ME."**

 Crayak! No!

 I was a rat again! No! No! NO!

 <Please, NO! Master! Beloved Master! Oh, please, have mercy!> I pled.

**"MERCY? CRAYAK OFFERS NO MERCY. CRAYAK OFFERS HELL. CRAYAK OFFERS PAIN AND DESTRUCTION. CRAYAK OFFERS SLAVES WHO FAIL HIM NOTHING BUT TORMENT. THIS IS WHERE I LEAVE YOU RAT DAVID. LAMENT YOUR TRAGIC FAILURES UNTIL YOU DIE. AND THEN WE WILL MEET AGAIN."**

 

 FLASH!

           

I was back on the island. This time I will be a rat forever.

I'll never enjoy the pleasures of life as a human, or have any meaningful contact with humanity again, for that matter.

I'll never fly as a bird, never feel the raw, feline power of the lion.

I'll never morph, or be human. Everything I once took for granted…

Never, ever again.

The realization hit me like a ton of bricks. I've failed Crayak.I've failed myself.

<NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!>

 


	18. Rachel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff :)

Rats!!

Everywhere! Crawling all over me! Cassie, sinking into a sea of rats! I tried to reach out for her and-

TAP! TAP! TAP!

I shot up out of bed. Tobias was rapping on my closed and locked window with his beak. Even a week after David I'm still jumpy. I don't care how hot it is outside. I'm not leaving that sucker open anymore.

<Hel-lo! Wanna let me in?>

"Yeah, yeah. Keep your feathers on, Bird-Boy."

Tobias fluttered in and morphed human.

He kissed me, locking me in a tight embrace.

"You all right?" He asked, stroking my hair.

"No. But I'm better now that you're here," I replied. I pulled him over to my bed. I needed him now. I needed to feel loved and wanted by someone for me, not just my body, some crush, not some sick, angry, violent lust.

Propped up above me, Tobias asked "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

I kissed him "Please."

Tobias and I made love. Sweet, sweet love. All fear and indignation of the past weeks, of the past, what, couple of years (?) were pushed aside, at least temporarily, to make way for our orgasm, for the ultimate fulfillment of love, for happiness and downtime that we so desperately needed and so rarely received.

We spooned in the afterglow of sex and he asked me, "What do you think happened to him?"

"I don't know. Crayak? Do you think he's coming back? No. And I honestly don't want to think about it," I replied.

"Sorry." He whispered in my ear.

"Don't apologize."

We laid in silence for a while. Unbidden, I thought of the vast difference between Tobias and David. David saw me through some twisted lens of lust and hatred. Tobias, even as a hawk, his love for me shines through his fierce hawk eyes. Tobias as a human, as a lover, so gentle, giving. David was a vouyer. Misogynistic. He had the intent to rape and assault. To kill his victims and innocents.

Tobias, as if sensing my inner turmoil, held me tighter. I savored the pureness of his soft warm skin against mine, his warm breath against my neck. A predator, yes, yet with the humanity to love life so deeply.

Time passed, and Tobias had to demorph.

"Tobias, can you stay here with me? As a hawk? You can leave here in the morning, but I just want-"

<Yes. Of course. Just think of me as your own personal watch-hawk.>

 "I love you, Tobias."

<I love you, too, Rachel. Always.>

I slept. The nightmares will come, real or imagined, but as long as I have my friends-yes, even Marco- and my Tobias to watch over me, I will always have strength. Strength to fight. Strength to resist the Yeerks. Love gives us strength.

           

And David? Rot in Hell. You lose, motherfucker. 


	19. Epilogue: David

_However much time has passed since my failures, I do not know._

_They beat me._

_No. I beat myself. I outsmarted myself. I would be a rat for the rest of my life._

_For however long that would be. How long do rats live? Did I care?_

_And the afterlife? I could only imagine the hell Crayak had in store for me._

_A shadow! Above me! I fought the overwhelming primordial fear of the rat as I scanned the skies for danger._

_Tobias. The hawk._

_< Come to kill me, Bird-Boy?>_

_< Yes.> The hawk answered. <For Rachel. For me. For all of us.>_

_< Then make it quick, bird.> I replied._

_The hawk circled and then dived for me, talons outstretched._

_"TSEER!"_

_I closed my eyes and let Death take me. I-_ \---


End file.
